In a steel pipe stiffening brace member to be installed in steel structures, a shaft member formed of flat steel is inserted into a position of a diagonal of a stiffening steel pipe, and out-of-plane (direction at right angles to the longitudinal direction) deflection is restrained when a compressive force acts in the longitudinal direction of the shaft member, thereby energy absorption capacity is increased.
At that time, even if the shaft member and an inner surface of the stiffening steel pipe are slid, in order to prevent generation of frictional noise and reduce friction, a liner plate is inserted into a gap between them, or in order to realize reliable installation in steel structures, a joint member (hereinafter referred to as an “end member”) with a width larger than the length of the diagonal of the stiffening steel pipe is installed at an end in a longitudinal direction of the shaft member.
There has been disclosed a method of manufacturing a brace member (the same as the steel pipe stiffening brace member) which facilitates insertion of a liner plate and can enhance the degree of freedom in the shape of an end member (for example, see Patent Literature 1).